The Ultimate Prize
by MKRG
Summary: Treasure hunts? Taste of your own medicine? Getting Caught? Kidnapping AND comedy? What's not to love about Daniel and Vala? Here's a version of how those two find love that you'll be sure to enjoy!
1. Wild Goose Chase

A/N: This is set a few months after Season 10 Ends. Spoilers for Momento Mori and Unending. Some fun DV. Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Story**: The Ultimate Prize

**Ch. 1**: Wild Goose Chase

**Summary**: Vala sends Daniel on a romantic hunt to find the ultimate prize. He realizes that his prize was right next to him the whole time.

Vala had been left behind. She was due for another physical and restricted to the base while the rest of SG1 went off-world. Two weeks alone was a lot of time to get into trouble. Daniel could only hope that she wouldn't do anything insane while he was away.

The familiar alarm sounded as the gate activated. She rushed into the gate room holding a small piece of paper. Mitchell and Teal'c entered first, followed by Sam and Daniel. Vala gave a quick nod to each of them, and handed the paper to Daniel. Winking at him, she said, "Don't open it until Dr. Lam has finished checking you." And with that, she skipped out of the gate room, a little too much bounce in her step in Daniel's paranoid opinion.

He did as he was told, though, curious to see what scheme she had cooked up this time. Still sitting on one of the infirmary beds, he pulled the folded paper out of his pocket. Inside, little hearts had been drawn around the edge like a border. Daniel smiled at the child-like decorations drawn by the space pirate. In the center, the text was written in neat handwriting. "Dearest Daniel, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to hunt for clues that will lead you to your ultimate prize. Begin by searching in this room for the glass that may hold the secrets of life."

He sighed in half-annoyance. There were plenty of ancient artifacts just begging to be translated. But something about Vala's little note intrigued him. Daniel did love puzzles, word puzzles especially. He decided to indulge her, if only for the moment. He thought more about the note's last line and began casually glancing around the room. Carolyn happened to be walking by with something clutched in her hand. She stepped over to a microscope and placed the glass slide in position to study a tissue sample. "Too easy," he said to himself.

He walked up beside her and found a box of empty slides next to the microscope. "You need something, Dr. Jackson?" Carolyn asked without looking up.

Daniel didn't bother to answer. He spied another slip of paper hidden underneath the slides. Dr. Lam chased him out after he made a mess of her supplies. Outside the infirmary, he opened up the next clue. "Success, dearest Daniel! Next you must hunt for the keys to all life's survival."

"Hmmm." Daniel didn't have the foggiest idea what she meant. His stomach grumbled. Looking down at it, he realized he hadn't eaten anything since before they had arrived on base. The proverbial lightbulb went on above his head. "The keys to life's survival. Food," he thought aloud. Only Vala, with her bottomless stomach, would make such a connection. He made his way toward the commissary.

It was buzzing with people, but no space pirate in sight. He fell in line for some early evening munchies. A cafeteria worker slapped his hand away before he could pick up a bowl of macaroni and cheese. The rather large woman wearing a dirty hairnet looked down at him sternly. "You gon' spoil your appetite, child."

Daniel stared at her blankly for a moment, then quipped, "That was my intention." She forcefully took away his empty tray and replaced it with a small slip of paper. She grumbled something about this not being in her job description as she walked away. "Huh," he grunted as he studied the paper.

"Fear not, for your appetite for adventure will soon be fulfilled!" Daniel shook his head in amusement. "Search for the place where all secrets are revealed to the guardians of life." It took him a minute to realize she meant the Briefing Room. Once there, he found another nondescript piece of paper resting on the table. "Find the clues to the past, present, and future." 'My office,' he thought. All of the artifacts and books there held countless histories and translations useful for today and tomorrow. Another note was on his desk. "Seek the old man with knowledge of a future already past but never written in stone."

"Teal'c," Daniel decided. She must have been referring to the 50 year experience on the Odyssey that no one but Teal'c remembered. He found his way to his quarters and knocked on the door. Inside, he heard some movement. "This is silly," he said to himself. "Why am I even on this wild goose chase anyway?" The door swung open to reveal a normally expressionless Jaffa with a rather large smile on his face.

"DanielJackson." He motioned for him to come in. Candles were lit all over the room, signaling the Jaffa's preparation for Kelnorim.

"Oh, sorry, Teal'c. I didn't mean to disturb you."

His friend held up a hand. "There is no need to worry. I have been expecting you. Your quest is near its end." Daniel's eyebrows went up and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"You're in on this?"

Teal'c didn't answer. He opened the closet door and pulled out a charcoal grey suit. "Put this on."

"What?"

"Put this on, DanielJackson," he said with a more commanding voice. His tone told Daniel to do as he was told, or else.

The confused archaeologist stepped behind a screen and changed. The suit fit him surprisingly well, altough he never remembered owning anything so nice. His other suits didn't seem to compare. "Where did you get this from?" Teal'c held up another hand to silence him.

"You will find the final clue in your vest pocket." It didn't take long for Daniel to pull out another note. Teal'c kicked him out of the room before he could read it.

"Your prize awaits you at the top of a mountain," it said simply.

"What are you up to, Vala Mal Doran?" Daniel asked as he headed for an elevator. He was a little more than intrigued by now. When the ride ended, the doors slid open to reveal a most stunning sight. A small smile crept across his face.

"Hello, darling," a sultry voice greeted him. Vala stood there in a fitting black halter dress, with a neckline so low it left little to the imagination. She held out a hand to him, leading him away from the elevator. "Congratulations on completing your quest."

"I take it you're my prize," he said with a chuckle.

"My, Dr. Jackson, you are a genius." She smiled flirtatiously at him.

It just felt right to take her hand and pull it gently to his mouth for a small kiss. When he did so, she grinned with delight. She took his hand and began leading him through the parking lot toward the exit. "Is there some special occasion that I didn't know about?"

She stopped right in her tracks, with Daniel almost bumping into her. He could be so dense. "You promised me another date to make up for the last one that was so rudely interrupted." Daniel was about to argue about that night not being a real date, but then thought against it. "Since you've been too busy - or too lazy - to plan it, I took it upon myself to use my free time wisely." She tugged on his hand again, bringing them to within view of the outside world. "Ah, there it is."

Daniel's mouth hung open. A limo was parked near the entrance. Its driver was leaning against the car, reading a newspaper. As soon as he saw them, the driver jumped up to greet them and help them into the limosuine. Inside, Daniel looked around in amazement. "Vala, where did you get the money for this? Or this?" He gestured down to his stylish suit. "Or do I not want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

She scoffed at him. "Darling, what do you think of me? I do get a regular paycheck, too, you know."

"Oh."

"Besides, you're paying for dinner."

"Dinner? What dinner?"

"At the Chatteau Blanc, of course."

"The Chatteau... What?! That's the most expensive restaurant in town!" The driver raised an eyebrow through his rearview mirror. Vala pressed a button to close the divider between him and the rest of the car.

"Is it? Well, then that's even better." She laughed inwardly as he squirmed in his own skin at the thought of all the money he would have to pay. Vala secretly knew that it was the most expensive restaurant. That's why she picked it.

"Better? Better! How is it better?" he demanded.

"Doesn't hurt to start out with the best of the best, darling. This is our first 'real' date, you know. When you take me on another one, it will be less expensive." Daniel marveled at her logic. She really wasn't kidding.

The limo stopped and the driver stepped out to open the door for them. Bright lights invaded the car, inviting them out into the fresh air. The night was warm, but comfortable. Once out, Vala tipped the driver and sent him on his way. She and Daniel made their way into the very fancy restaurant.

The host at the door called Vala by name. "Ah, madamoiselle, so this is the fellow you have been raving about, eh?" he asked in a fake French accent. Vala simply smiled in response and let the host lead them to their table. "I reserved this one especially for you, Ms. Mal Doran. By the window and in a private corner, just as you requested. I hope it is to your liking."

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Jacque." The host pushed in Vala's chair for her as Daniel sat down. Another server came to greet them and serve them wine.

Daniel stared at his dinner date. He didn't know whether to thank her or to hurt her for this. While she had very romantically brought him to a beautiful restaurant, he was also responsible for footing the bill. As if she read his mind, she responded, "Oh, Daniel, don't worry. I was just kidding in the car. You don't have to pay. I've already taken care of that."

He made an inward sigh of relief. "So does this mean you're paying everytime we go out?" he tried to joke. "Er, uh, not that we're going out again, mind you. I mean, we could, but I don't know how often it would be, you know because..." he babbled. Vala giggled. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're so cute when you get flustered." She leaned her elbows on the table and let her chin rest on her folded hands. Vala looked at him endearingly.

Daniel sighed, outwardly, this time. It had been a long time since he'd been out with a beautiful woman in this way. In fact, he couldn't even remember his last date, not counting the non-date he and Vala were supposed to have before she was kidnapped. They ordered dinner and it was served promptly. A violinist even appeared to play briefly for them. For Daniel, it felt as if the restaurant only existed for them.

A full belly and a bottle of wine later, he more than appreciated the vixen-turned-lady across from him. She had gone to such lengths to plan this night for them. It had all been so romantic. Would she have done this for anyone else? Something in her eyes told him "no." If he had asked, Vala would have told him that her every waking thought was spent on him while he was away. Instead, Daniel excused himself and disappeared for a few moments. She assumed he was in the washroom.

Like a gentlemen should, he returned to help her out of her seat. Kissing her hand again, he smiled. Vala lost herself in his ocean blue eyes. Outside, a taxi was waiting to take them back to what Vala assumed was the SGC. While the taxi was no limo, she didn't mind. She knew her dream date with the dashing Dr. Jackson was now over.

He let her head rest on his shoulder as they drove. She was hardly paying attention to the road until the taxi stopped. When she looked up, they didn't find themselves at the mouth to a very large cave. Rather, they were in the driveway of some apartment building. A look of surprise crossed her face. She had never seen this place before. Daniel helped her up and into the building.

"Daniel, where are we?" He simply smiled cryptically as he led her down a hall to a door. He fished into his pockets and pulled out a key. Her eyes went wide.

"I've been watching enough of your television to know that you..." she poked him with her finger, "have just taken me home." A knowing look crossed Daniel's face. All too quickly, he opened the door, pulled her inside and pushed her against the door as he closed it. His mouth trapped hers instantly. Vala melted in his arms.

Minutes later, Daniel came up for air. He leaned his forehead against hers as he caught his breath. She kept her eyes closed, as if afraid that she would wake up from this wonderful dream.

"Vala," he whispered between breaths, "no one has ever done this for me before." She nodded silently. He allowed a comfortable silence to pass between them before continuing. "I could never be sure of what your intentions were... before tonight." She opened her eyes to look at him. His hand crept up the side of her face and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "But now I know... you're not messing with me anymore." She smiled in response and kissed him hungrily.

Mouths still lip-locked, he led her toward his bedroom, all the while stripping her of her clothes while she did the same for him. He had no idea her skin would feel so good against his. He smoothed his hands over her back and shoulders as he gently kissed her neck. Vala wrapped her right hand around his neck while the other explored his chest and abs.

He laid her down on the bed and began what would be a very long night. It was slow and passionate. This was hardly the night that Daniel would expect from this former sex goddess, but it was satisfying nonetheless. Daniel made her feel like a queen. She didn't need a snake in her head to get this kind of sensual treatment from him. Qetesh's former slaves could never compare.

Hours passed before either of them was completely finished. Vala nestled her head into the side of his chest. Their legs tangled beneath a thin sheet. She sighed in satisfaction as she drifted into sleep.

"Vala?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" Daniel whispered.

"Hmm."

"If you really did like me all this time, why did you have to exasperate me so much?"

He felt her mouth form a smile against his chest. "Like I said," she said sleepily, "you're just too cute when you're flustered." Her arm shifted. "Besides," she continued, "having that little bit of control is what kept you interested."

"Huh." He said no more. 'Control, huh? Well two can play that game.' A small plan began to play out in his mind. Now that he knew how much she really wanted him, the tables would turn. If a little Vala was going to rub off on him, it would definitely be this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC... Next time: It's Daniel's turn to have a little fun... at Vala's expense.


	2. Oh, Those Turning Tables

**Story**: The Ultimate Prize

**Ch. 2**: Oh, Those Turning Tables

**Summary**: Daniel gives Vala a taste of her own medicine.

Daniel and Vala decided it wouldn't be a very good idea to show up to their 8AM Briefing wearing dinner party outfits. So, they snuck back onto base before any of the morning personnel were out and about for duty.

When Daniel had finished changing into uniform, he met Vala at her door. "I'm famished, darling. Let's go get those keys to life's survival. We'll certainly need to keep our strength up for the life-sucking briefing we are about to grace our presence with."

He didn't say much. He didn't need to. There was a mischievous look in his eyes that told Vala he had something else in mind for breakfast. A quick sideways glance at his watch told Daniel he had just enough time for this to work.

Instead of leading her out of her quarters, he pushed her back in. He found a wall to hold her against and started ravaging her mouth. A small whimper was all that escaped from her. It wasn't long before her hands began to wander. That was the sign.

He grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head, where they couldn't do anything naughty. Still kissing her, his other hand crept down below, oh so slowly. His fingers entered her moist domain, sensing just how ready she was for another adventure. Vala moaned in pleasure, enjoying the power he held over her.

Daniel's watch beeped, alerting him that it was 0800. Without warning, he pulled his hands away and stepped back. That mischievous look still remained in his eyes. Vala obviously had no idea what he would do next. 'Good,' he thought. She expected him to throw her onto the bed and give her a repeat performance of last night's show. Instead, he said, "I promise you more later. But let's keep this between you and me for now. It'll be more fun that way."

Without so much as a parting kiss he walked out of the room, leaving Vala standing there dumbfounded and aching for more. She closed her eyes, imagining what he might do next, or where. She shuddered at the thought.

0000000000000000000000000000

General Landry sat at the head of the briefing table, looking a little more than annoyed. They were late. He had a few things to take care of this morning, and Daniel and Vala were not helping. Daniel ran in first, cup of coffee in tow. He muttered his apologies then looked around. Feigning a look of surprise, "She's late, too?"

Teal'c's eyebrow went up in amusement. He knew his friend all too well. Mitchell just shook his head. Sam gave a weak smile and a shrug. Quick steps pounded on the metal stairway leading to the room. Vala entered wearing a sleeveless black tank with nothing underneath. She had rejected her jacket this morning. It was all Daniel could do not to hop on her right then and there. He realized that she was certainly not going to make this easy.

Cameron saw the same thing as Daniel and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. In another life, perhaps, but never in this one, he told himself. He cleared his throat when Vala gave Daniel the sexiest smile she could muster. Daniel pretended not to notice.

SG-1 was introduced to their next planet. Vala barely listened to the meeting. Someone said something about Ancient ruins that might have clues to the next anti-Ori weapon. Vala didn't catch much else because she was too busy daydreaming about Daniel's intentions with her.

General Landry escaped to his office once the meeting adjourned. The rest of SG-1 stood up and filed out of the room. Vala remained in her seat, eyes blank and a slight smile on her face. Daniel was the first one out, so he didn't notice. Teal'c turned to see that she hadn't moved. "ValaMalDoran, how was your evening with DanielJackson?"

She breathed in heavily and turned her head to him with a large smile. "Wonderful. Just perfect. Magical…" She continued spitting out various adjectives as they walked out of the room together. The others had already rounded the corner of a hallway. "Oh," she stopped, "but we're keeping this a little secret. You know, wouldn't want everyone sticking their noses where they don't belong and all." Teal'c simply bowed his head.

They met the others in the armory. Mitchell, Carter, and Jackson already had their flak vests on and were loading their guns with ammunition. Teal'c hastened his pace while getting ready. Daniel decided to slow his. "We'll meet you guys in the gate room," Cameron announced. He walked out with Sam. Teal'c left not long after.

As soon as they were alone, Vala jumped onto Daniel. He carried her weight with him as she devoured his mouth. He could tell by the way she was kissing him that she was still in the mood. He smiled inwardly. His plan had been set into motion just fine. He pulled her away after a moment. "Vala," he chuckled, "they're waiting for us."

"I… don't… care…" she said between kisses. "Just take me right now and right here!"

He forcefully pulled Vala off of him and set her down. "Nooo," he said sweetly, "we need to go. I told you: later."

She pouted but nodded her consent. "Well, that doesn't mean I won't take the chance should it arise. I hope that planet has a very large, dense forest that we can accidentally get lost in." She smiled wickedly and walked out of the armory with him.

"Don't get any ideas. We have a mission to concentrate on." He stopped her in the hallway and looked at her directly. "If you can control yourself on this mission, I just might give you what you want _later_." He placed extra emphasis on the word "later," giving it a double-meaning that she didn't detect. "Deal?"

Vala sighed and shook his hand. "Deal," she replied glumly.

When they entered the gate room, the team noticed a rather large pout on Vala and a wide grin on Daniel. They chuckled at the sight. Daniel had obviously won another argument with her. The gate activated and the team stepped through.

There was no magical forest for Vala, but there were plenty of dusty old temples for Daniel. She maintained her distance from the good Dr., just as she had agreed. This served Mitchell just fine. He was happy for the reprieve. They decided to split up into two groups. Teal'c and Sam went to explore some energy readings she was detecting. The other three entered yet another dusty room in the ruined temple.

Hours into the mission, Vala was ready to snap. Keenly aware that Cameron was glowering at her, she sauntered over to Daniel's side. He was crouched down studying a carving on the wall. "Darling, how much longer? I've got some unfinished business I'd like to attend to," she explained in a deep voice.

Daniel didn't bother to look at her. "Then go attend to it," he said sharply.

Vala wasn't phased one bit. "I'd love to. But I can't do it alone," she said as she winked. Mitchell rolled his eyes. He knew his luck wouldn't last.

"Vala, just leave him…"

"Cameron!" his radio crackled, "Come take a look at this!" It was Sam's voice. Mitchell acknowledged his teammate's request. He sent a look of warning Vala's way. She smiled innocently and waved her hands at him to shuffle him out.

"No funny business, Vala!" he shouted from down the hall.

Once Cameron was out of earshot, Vala was attacked by Daniel's mouth. He leaned her against one of the tables standing in the middle of the room. His hand snaked its way into her shirt and squeezed. She squealed in delight. He broke the kiss. "Bad girl. You should have listened."

"Mmm, then punish me, darling." She snapped her head back, expecting him to taste her neck.

Daniel pulled away completely. "Nope. We had a deal and you broke it." He turned his back on her and continued his work.

Vala's mouth hung open in shock. "But…"

"Nope."

"Daniel…"

"Nope."

She opened her mouth to say more.

"No," he said sternly.

Vala threw up her hands in frustration. She crossed her arms and glared at his back. That's when Mitchell walked in. To his surprise, there was no space pirate for him to pull off of SG-1's beloved archaeologist. Just a fuming woman with a gun. "I'm impressed," he said to Vala. "You actually listened to me." Daniel laughed inwardly. 'If only you knew, Mitchell.'

The Colonel gathered up his team to leave. They formed a line and snaked through the ruins and desert sand toward the gate. Vala volunteered to take their six. Daniel could feel her eyes burning a hole in his back and smiled in satisfaction. He allowed more space to form between him and the others. Vala kept pace with him from behind.

Daniel bent down and pretended to be interested in a rock. She stopped briefly and moved on ahead of him, clearly trying not to be concerned with him at the moment. He stood and caught her arm, pulling her back to him. He breathed in her ear and whispered naughty words. She closed her eyes to imagine what he was explaining so vividly. She just about melted in his arms.

He bit her earlobe gently and walked away. She stood there unmoving for a few moments before realizing where she was supposed to be. Vala hurried to catch up with the group. Mitchell stopped short of scolding her for falling behind. The faraway look in her eyes told him she wasn't all there. Daniel smirked at his success. Teasing Vala and then denying her was working out perfectly. He could do this all day.

'Who's in control now?' he asked her silently. Yes, the tables had certainly turned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC... Next time: Our favorite couple gets caught!


	3. Ahem

**Story**: The Ultimate Prize

**Ch. 3**: Ahem.

**Summary**: Our crazy couple gets caught! Spoiler for First Stike (SGA).

Daniel's little game of cat and mouse went on for weeks. He would systematically get her excited in the morning then deny her sex for days at a time. He could see why she used to have so much fun teasing him before. The flustered look on her face was priceless.

And through it all, Vala had no idea what he was up to. She easily believed that he would reject her because he had more important things to concentrate on. Cameron, Teal'c, and Sam noticed how well Vala was beginning to listen to directions, especially Cam's orders. Sam speculated that Vala was just changing for the better, learning to be a better team member. Cameron deferred to Sam's expertise on the matter. He didn't understand Vala Mal Doran at all. To him, she was just a seriously large thorn in his side.

"Ahem." He was in the doorway to Jackson's office, staring at the display in front of him. Vala had pinned Daniel on the wall. She was kissing his lips hungrily. It was obvious to Mitchell that she had him trapped in such a way that Daniel couldn't get out of the lip-lock. Cameron cleared his throat for the third time.

She finally heard him and opened an eye to look at her audience. She didn't stop kissing Daniel until she realized who it was. She jumped back, releasing the archaeologist from the wall. "Mitchell!" she shouted. "I didn't know you were here." A look of guilt crossed Vala's face as she stared at the ground.

Daniel plastered a look of surprise and disgust on his face. Cameron was so easy to fool. "Jackson, are you alright? Do I need to confine someone to the brig?" He didn't get a reply. "That's it, Vala! You've gone too far this time. You and me are gonna go have a little chat."

She tried to resist as Cameron walked over and grabbed her arm. It was a death grip. The angry Colonel yanked her out of the room. Vala looked back at Daniel. He grinned mischievously and waved goodbye to her. 'Have fun,' he mouthed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"YOU!" she yelled down the hallway.

Daniel had been walking casually down a corridor when the space pirate caught sight of him. "Oops." He did a one-eighty and began walking purposefully away. She was a volcano ready to erupt – and all over him.

"Don't you walk away from ME, Daniel Jackson!" she screamed. A few SFs passing by decided to take an alternate route to their destination. Daniel quickened his pace, hoping to lose her. He found the door to a storage locker and entered it. 'Whew, think I lost her.'

The door swung open. Vala stood there with arms clenched at her sides. She was flushed and breathing heavily. The look of pure evil in her eyes rivaled that of Anubis himself. She placed one menacing finger on his chest. "I just got an earful of crap about team morale and discipline! No one has ever lectured me that long and lived to tell about it!"

Fear crept into Daniel's eyes. "You _killed_ Mitchell?" He knew she really wouldn't, but the look in her eyes made him wonder.

"No! No! I'm going to kill _you_! Aghhhhhh!" She lunged at him. There wasn't much space for Daniel to escape to. He deflected most of her blows, but a few carefully placed hits would leave him with bruises the next day.

He managed to grab hold of her and stop this madness. "Vala, calm down!" he yelled over her shouts. She struggled against his grip. "I'm not letting you go 'til you promise not to attack me again. We can work this out like civilized people!"

She finally stopped squirming and he let her go. He stepped as far back from her as the little storage locker would allow. After catching her breath, she began yelling again. Somehow during the struggle, the door had been closed. A few airmen passing by wondered at all the commotion coming from the little room. They were about to lean in and listen when an alarm blared. The men hurried off.

Inside, Vala screamed Daniel's ears off. "You didn't even make one move to support me! You left me like a rodent to be devoured by Plagellian wolves!" She went on to demand that he defend her honor if he wanted any more of his ultimate prize.

Daniel had no time to respond. An announcement was made for him to report to the Control Room. He took the opportunity to bolt past Vala and out the door. She quickly hurried after him, determined to make him comply.

In the Control Room, the screens were filled with the image of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. He was just expaining how Atlantis had escaped the Wraith and its own demise in the middle of nowhere. "Ahh, Dr. Jackson, so nice of you to join us," General Landry quipped sarcastically. "Vala." He nodded to her when she entered. Her anger was instantly masked at the sight of more authority. Mitchell glared at her.

"What is it, General?"

"I'll let Colonel Sheppard explain. Colonel?"

"Dr. Jackson, we've got something you might wanna take a look at. Dr. McKay found some new information about the Ori hidden deep in the city's Ancient database. Everyone here seems to think you'd be most qualified to decipher it and use it."

"I agree. SG-1 you're going to Atlantis," the General ordered. "Suit up and be ready to go in an hour. Use the Gate." Sheppard relayed their new coordinates to Walter and Sam, who entered it into the Asguard-upgraded computer system.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The team arrived in Atlantis within hours. Teyla greeted them and led them to their quarters. "I apologize, but since we have been attacked, many living quarters were damaged. These two are the only ones we have available." She gestured toward two doors in the corridor. Teyla excused herself and let them decide how to share the rooms. The girls took one, while the guys took the other.

It would be at least an hour before the Ancient database would be available for SG-1's use, so they had time to settle in. Sam and Vala unpacked their duffle bags. "Vala, you know, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you."

The raven-haired vixen almost failed to hear the compliment. She was still fuming over Dr. Jackson. They never had the chance to resolve the issue of getting caught by Mitchell. "Huh? Oh, yes yes, thank you," she replied flatly.

Sam sensed that she was distracted, but went on anyway. "Teal'c and I were just noticing how well you follow Cam's orders now and help everyone out. You're doing even better than before." Vala continued to look angry and distracted. "Is something wrong?"

Her friend looked up. "Wrong? Oh, nothing, nothing's _wrong_. Nothing's wrong at all!" she said nervously.

Sam walked over and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Vala. It's me, Sam. You can tell me anything."

Vala hesitated. She knew she really, really shouldn't tell. For all she knew, Sam would go blabbing off to Mitchell and get them _both_ in trouble this time. Then again, Daniel deserved a chewing out from the Colonel just as much as she had. She made up her mind to share the truth. "DanielandIgotcaughtbyMitchellandnowI'mtheonlyoneintrouble! Danieldidn'tbothertoliftafingertohelpme!!"

Sam's eyes went wide. "What do you mean, 'caught'? Doing what?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

"She was really layin' one on you, Jackson. How'd you get pinned to the wall like that anyway?"

Teal'c stood by watching the exchange in amusement. "I told you, she caught me by surprise." Daniel looked down nervously at the floor.

"Well, I suggest you keep your guard up around the little pirate. I have a feeling she didn't hear a word I said when I gave her a piece of my mind," the Colonel commanded.

"Right." Daniel still stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact with his team leader.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that it looked like you were enjoying it a little." Daniel's eyes darted up. "I was a little suspicious."

"Uhhhh…"

"ColonelMitchell, ValaMalDoran has only just recently changed her behavior. If anything 'suspicious' were occuring, would you not notice a change in DanielJackson's behavior as well?" Both sets of eyes turned to the Jaffa. Daniel nodded a quiet thanks. Mitchell rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yeah… you're right, Teal'c. You've been as focused as ever, Jackson. Nevermind."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam sat there, incredulous. "All this time, and you never got caught until now?"

"We're usually very careful. But it was a moment of weakness, Sam. I couldn't help myself. He was whispering in my ear again and I… I… oooooooh. Whenever he does that I'll do anything."

Something about that statement made Carter think. "Wait a minute. He should know better than to seduce you while on duty. He doesn't do that during missions, does he?"

Vala nodded profusely. "Oh, all the time."

"What? That's not like Daniel at all. That's a lot more like…" Sam gasped slightly. "You."

Vala chuckled. "Yes, I know."

Something dawned on Sam. She snapped her fingers. "No wonder you've been doing so well lately!"

"Huh?"

"He's been doing all of this on purpose. You said you'd do anything for him whenever he, uh, ya know. He's finally found a way to reign you in. To control you!" A smile graced Carter's face. She mentally patted herself on the back for figuring this one out.

"WHAT."

Sam had to restrain Vala to prevent her from going next door and wringing Daniel's neck. Vala felt used. Sam felt a little sorry for her. When Vala calmed down again, the Colonel made a suggestion. "What if we play a little game of our own? You know, get him back for not admitting anything to Mitchell."

A sly smile crossed Vala's mouth. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel stared nervously at Vala's back. This was the first moment they had alone since the incident back home. "I just wanted to say, that I'm, uh, really sorry, sweetheart. And I promise, next chance I get, I'll explain everything to Mitchell and take some of the heat off of you."

Inside, she lit up like a Christmas tree. He really was sweet. But no, there was a plan. She planted a surprisingly calm smile on her face and turned around to face him. "No need, darling. Like you said, it'll be more fun to keep our little relationship under the radar, as you Earthlings like to say. No worries; all is well." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and exited the room. Daniel was amazed at how quickly she forgave him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Carter stood talking to a few of the male soldiers stationed on Atlantis. "Oh she's _very_ single. It's been driving Colonel Mitchell nuts how much she wants to get out there and have a little fun. Frankly, I don't blame her. She is a civilian. Frat regs don't apply to her."

The men nodded in agreement. No, they certainly did not.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC… Next time: Vala exacts her revenge on Daniel.


	4. Jealousy? What Jealousy?

**Story**: The Ultimate Prize

**Ch. 4**: Jealousy? What Jealousy?

**Summary**: Vala's revenge. Daniel has trouble handling things.

The next morning, Daniel knocked on Vala and Sam's door. "Hey guys, we're heading down for some breakfast!"

The door slid open, revealing only Sam. "Good morning. Just give me a minute." Daniel came in and looked around. Like usual, his hands were in his pockets.

"Uhhh, where's Vala?" he asked nonchalantly.

Sam forced herself to keep a straight face. "She's already down there for breakfast. Said something about her stomach grumbling all night."

Daniel hid a smile. There goes that bottomless pit of a stomach. Sam finished getting ready and the two of them walked together toward the mess hall. What they found there made Daniel want to pick something up and throw it. Vala sat at one of the tables, _surrounded_ by Atlantis soldiers. She was smiling and they were flirting. All of them.

Colonel Mitchell was seated at another table with Teal'c, vaguely aware of the scene. Daniel couldn't take his eyes off the men. The group was starting to grow as more and more bachelors made their way over to check out the new arrival. Sam stifled a laugh at Daniel's expression. They got in line for food. Neither could help hearing the conversation ahead of them.

"She's _hot_!"

"Dude, totally. I heard she's single."

"You heard right, buddy. Colonel Mitchell was just telling that to Colonel Sheppard."

"I am so gonna find a way."

"Not if I do first!"

Daniel was absolutely disgusted. He never expected _this_ to happen. Maybe keeping their relationship a secret was more trouble than it was worth. Daniel decided to keep an eye on her in case anyone tried to make a move. Her familiar laugh rang out above the noise of the mess hall. All eyes fell on her as she sat there, clearly amused by whatever joke someone had just told her. Vala caught Daniel's look and ignored it. She was having too much fun torturing him.

Daniel and Sam joined Cameron and Teal'c. "I'm tellin' you, Teal'c. Those boys don't have a clue what they're gettin' themselves into."

"Indeed."

"What do you mean?" Carter chimed in.

"You didn't notice Vala over there? She's got them wrapped around her little finger. Twice. Been like that all morning."

"What?" Daniel couldn't help it. They turned to him. "Uh, she should be working, you know, not busy flirting with every single man on this base." He attempted to appear only slightly annoyed.

"I believe it is the other way around, DanielJackson. Those men appear to be flirting with her. She has not said anything to encourage them," Teal'c offered. Daniel's brow furrowed as he turned his head toward the mob. He couldn't see her from where he was sitting. Too many people in the way. Damn.

"You got nothing to worry about now, Jackson. She'll be too distracted to seduce you anytime soon. Just think of it as a blessing," Cameron added. Sam stuffed her mouth with food to hide her smile. Teal'c did the same. "I say, let 'em. I'm more worried she'll push some button 'round here and blow us all to smithereens."

"Yeah," Daniel replied dejectedly.

Throughout the day, Vala continued to attract men like moths to a flame. Every time Daniel caught a glimpse of the vixen beauty, another soldier was approaching her. Teal'c was right; she never did anything to encourage them. They just kept showing up on their own. She was so amused by all the attention.

Finally, Daniel managed to pull her into a corner alone. "What is going on, here?"

Vala stared at him innocently. "What do you mean, darling?"

"Why are all these… men... talking to you?"

"Is that a problem for… men… to be talking to me? Women talk with me, too." She smiled.

"Well, no, it's not a problem. Wait a minute, yes it is!"

Vala gave him a questioning look. "Make up your mind, darling."

"You shouldn't be talking to them. _Any_ of them."

"Why not?"

Daniel's face grew red. "Because. You're mine," he said with jealousy.

She grinned. Cupping his face with her hands, she said, "Why, darling, how sweet. But technically I'm not yours, remember?" She gave him a quick kiss.

"But…"

"Now if you would like to proceed with your offer to tell Colonel Mitchell about us then go right ahead. There's no telling what he'll do to you, but… I'll leave that up to you." And with that, she walked away, leaving him to debate what she had just said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel paced in the main database room. He had gotten absolutely nowhere with the information about the Ori. It wasn't that he couldn't translate it. No. He just wasn't comprehending it at the moment. His thoughts kept going back to the image of Vala surrounded by flirty men in the mess hall. It made him sick to his stomach.

He decided to go check on her. Who knows what they'd be trying now. Daniel traveled down a hallway and bumped into Colonel Sheppard. "Colonel, have you seen Vala Mal Doran?"

"Dr. Jackson. Yeah, I think she's with Teyla in the gym. I was just about to head over there. I'll walk ya."

"Thanks."

When they arrived, Teyla and Vala were not alone. An audience of mostly men had gathered to watch them spar with sticks. Both women were clad in traditional Athosian clothing meant for just this sort of activity – meaning they were wearing very little clothing. Both were sweating and breathing heavily. Every attack drew a cheer or two from the crowd of spectators. Teyla was evenly matched with Vala.

Those who noticed Colonel Sheppard's entrance stood straight and saluted. They clearly looked uncomfortable once he arrived. One by one, the men began to exit. John glared at every one of them, much to Daniel's relief. Ronon stepped over to greet them. "They've been at it for an hour, now. Neither one will let up," he explained in a gruff voice. "Don't worry, I made sure the boys understood that Teyla is off limits." A few SFs looked at Ronon nervously. He sneered back at them.

The Colonel nodded to his teammate. "Thanks. Go get ready – we've got a mission." Ronon nodded and left.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Umm, off limits? What did he mean by that?"

"Nobody's allowed to even look at Teyla the wrong way unless they wanna hear it from me."

"Ah. Is she… I mean are you and her…"

"Sort of."

"Right."

"It's better if everyone knows that she's taken. The boys here don't let themselves get distracted. However, your friend here…" He gestured toward Vala. "…is causing quite a commotion. Any chance you could get her to stop?" The rest of the audience finally departed.

"Not much I can do," Daniel lied.

"Figures. A wild one like that hates to be controlled." Vala made one final move and knocked Teyla off her feet. The look of surprise on her face amazed John. "I don't get it, Teyla. It's taken me years to get even close to beating you and this lady comes in here and kicks your ass within an hour."

Teyla looked up indignantly. "She did _not_ 'kick my ass.' We are evenly matched. I won the last round." Vala graciously helped her sparring partner up.

"She's not lying, John. She is quite a fighter."

"Don't I know it. Teyla, if you're not too tired, we've got a mission."

Vala lit up. "Ooh, what kind of mission!"

"Simple meet-and-greet on a new planet. Why, wanna come? " John offered. Daniel shot him a look.

"Would I!" Vala sauntered up to Daniel. "Can I go? Pleeeeeeease, darling?" She gave him her best puppydog eyes.

Daniel would have said 'no' if it was his call. But it wasn't. "Go ask Mitchell."

"No need," John interrupted. "I already cleared it with him." Vala squealed in delight and went to gather her things. The Colonel turned to Daniel and whispered, "Getting her off base is the only way to calm my men down. Besides, I'll be short one since McKay's too busy "helping" Colonel Carter." John made an 'air quotes' motion with his fingers. He smirked at the statement.

Daniel stared after his raven-haired beauty in worry. She shouldn't leave without him. John recognized that look. It was a look he often had for Teyla. "Look, she'll be fine. Simple recon," he assured the archaeologist.

"When is recon ever simple, Colonel?" Daniel muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC… Next time: The final chapter – Simple mission turns into a nightmare. Fun ending!


	5. Sometimes the Truth is Best

**Story**: The Ultimate Prize

**Ch. 5**: Sometimes the Truth is Best

**Summary**: Vala joins SGA-1 on a simple mission off-world, only to be kidnapped. How will they ever get out of this one?

The villagers eyed Sheppard's team closely as they entered their territory. The men were working hard to chop wood and build shelters for the coming winter. Vala noted that all of them had the muscles of a well-bred Jaffa warrior. One by one, they stopped their work to stare intently at the team.

Ronon growled quietly at them. Teyla felt eyes undress her as she followed the Colonel up the path to a meeting place with the town leader. "Colonel," she said softly, "there is something strange about these men."

Vala recognized those looks from years of experience. "Yes, they probably have a shortage of women in this village."

Sheppard turned back to stare at her. "What? How would you know that?"

"Darling, space pirate, remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh. Right." After a twenty-minute hike, SGA-1 finally arrived at their destination.

"Ahhhh, welcome strangers!" a gruff voice greeted them. An older man with streaks of grey in his hair stepped out of a simple shack-like structure. He had the same muscles as the other men, but wore a decorative belt and sash to signify his authority. "And what lovely females you have brought." His eyes twinkled at the sight of Teyla and Vala. They nodded cautiously in response.

John made his usual first contact greeting and introduced the members of his team. After they were invited to sit down and drink some tea, Sheppard worked up the nerve to ask about the village's women. The explanation he received wasn't comforting.

"Yes, I see that you have noticed. When the Wraith last culled our village many moons ago, most of the women hid in one location. They were discovered and taken. We have suffered greatly from such a loss." His eyes shifted to the women in the group. "We have not seen new females in over a generation." He grinned, revealing yellowing teeth and gaps where teeth used to be.

Teyla averted her eyes. Vala held a straight face; she had seen worse. Sensing tension, John decided to speed up the trade talks. He continued talking with the man for ten more minutes. "In exchange for food, we can offer you plenty of things."

"Like?"

"Like medicine… or…"

"Tools for building your shelters," Teyla offered.

"And what about you? Or her?" the village leader pointed at both Teyla and Vala.

"What about them?" Ronon growled.

"Are you willing to provide them as well?" the man asked without shame.

John stood up. "Okay, I think we're done here. We'll have our people call your people. Come on, let's go." The team hastily followed him out of the shack and toward the path to the Stargate. They didn't get far, however. They were surrounded by spears within seconds. The team raised their guns automatically. "Look, you don't want to threaten us. We have guns." The villagers didn't flinch. "You know, boom boom boom, you're dead?"

The village leader stepped to within view. "They do not fear your weapons, Colonel, because our weapons are far superior."

"Heh. I don't think so." He cocked his gun.

"But I do." Energy blasts shot out from the trees. All four of them fell, stunned.

When John woke up, a Wraith blaster, not a spear, was pointed in his face. He and Ronon were being held at gunpoint next to the DHD. It was obvious that neither Teyla nor Vala were nearby. The villager aiming his weapon at Ronon spoke. "You will leave this planet and never return. If you do, we will kill you the moment you pass through the Circle of Death." The two remaining members of SGA-1 had no choice but to return to Atlantis.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you kidding me?" Mitchell yelled. "You lost them?!" Dr. Weir, SGA-1, and SG-1 had gathered in the briefing room.

"I didn't _lose_ them. The word 'lose' implies that I misplaced them. I prefer the word 'kidnapped'," Sheppard explained. Mitchell and Dr. Weir slapped their foreheads simultaneously.

Ronon sat expressionless next to Teal'c. "Maybe we should have turned around when she said there was a shortage of women." The Jaffa turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

Daniel widened his eyes in shock. "Excuse me, shortage of women? _Who_ said that?"

"Your friend. With the black hair." SG-1's mouths hung open.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Daniel muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, my head. It's ringing like a Balovian alarm." Vala sat up holding her head in her hands. Teyla moaned and got up as well. They were in a prison cell. Guards stood at the entrance and sneered at them when they awoke. They had been stripped of their weapons and gear, but thankfully nothing else.

"Hey, hey!" Vala banged on the cell walls. "We demand to be released! You have no right to hold us here!"

Teyla cringed at all the noise. Her head was still throbbing. The guards made no move to acknowledge Vala's shouts. Teyla decided to try. "We have already been claimed! Our men will come for us and you will pay for this disrespect!"

The guards looked at one another. One guard signaled for the other to leave. "Well, that certainly got their attention. I hope."

"Yes, let us hope." When the guard came back, he brought a key with him. Surprisingly, he opened the cell door and stood back, allowing them to exit freely. The women did so, but not without getting suspicious.

Vala whispered as they left the building, "That was too easy." Teyla nodded and led the way back to the Stargate. She couldn't be sure, but she felt they were being followed.

Once at the DHD, she began to dial Atlantis while Vala kept her eyes on the surrounding treeline. Before Teyla could finish, the gate kawooshed open and several teams stepped through, including Mitchell's and Sheppard's. "Teyla?"

"John!" She ran into his arms.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again!" John kissed her passionately. Rodney stared open-mouthed. Ronon grunted. Mitchell just shook his head and turned to Vala.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. It's odd really. They just let us go." Daniel resisted the urge to hold her in his arms and kiss her the way Sheppard was so publicly demonstrating with Teyla.

"Did you speak with your captors, ValaMalDoran?"

"Well, more like yelled. And it was a pretty one-sided conversation."

"We're just glad you're alright. Come on, we should go," Carter added.

"McKay, dial the gate. Let's get out of here and blacklist this planet the minute we get home," Sheppard ordered.

"Yes, your Highness," he responded sarcastically. John kept an arm around Teyla as he turned them toward the Stargate.

Vala stepped up next to Daniel and smiled. He nudged her with his elbow and smiled back. It was all he could really do. "What exactly did you two say to them?"

"Oh something about already being claimed by other men. Why?"

"No reas…" Energy blasts attacked the group. The soldiers automatically aimed their weapons and fired at the trees. Some Atlanteans went down, stunned. McKay successfully opened the gate and helped get some of the fallen men through. Villagers rushed into the clearing and headed for the female soldiers in the group, including Sam and Vala. They each defended themselves. No one seemed to be coming for Teyla, though.

Daniel pushed Vala out of the way as a blast nearly collided with her chest. She fell near the treeline and was instantly pulled in. "Noo!" he yelled and ran in after her.

"Jackson! Dammit. Teal'c, cover me!" Mitchell yelled. Teal'c nodded quickly and began shooting to cover the Colonel's tracks. Sam managed to follow him into the forest. Teal'c took cover behind the DHD. The remaining Atlanteans escaped through the gate.

"Vala!" Daniel screamed. He stopped and listened for her voice.

"Daniel!" she yelled from the right. He turned his heels and bolted in her direction. Cameron and Sam could barely keep up.

"How the… hell… is he… running… so fast?!" Cameron yelled between breaths. When they finally caught up with Daniel, he had already engaged the enemy in hand-to-hand combat. "What the…" Cameron aimed his weapon, but was afraid to shoot at Daniel by accident. Carter did the same.

From behind, someone attempted to grab Sam. The villager was instantly knocked out with the butt of her P-90. She shot at the feet of anyone else who tried to approach her. Cameron was hesitant to join the fight with Daniel lest Sam get wisked away, too. He patted her shoulder, signaling her to stay as close to him as possible.

Daniel could see Vala being pulled away, but this damned villager wouldn't let him pass. He continued to fight with him and landed a few key punches. The man was stunned but not enough to fall. Another villager jumped onto Daniel's back. The archaeologist snarled and threw him off with more strength than Cameron had ever seen before.

Just a few meters away, Vala continued to struggle against her captor. She managed to hit him where it hurts and take his weapon. She quickly learned how to fire it and stunned him into unconsciousness. With Wraith stunner in hand, she ran back to Daniel's position.

When she found two villagers attacking her Daniel, she got pissed. Her shots instantly took them out. Energy blasts began to rain on them from all directions. More villagers shouted and began to converge on their little corner of forest. Cameron and Sam immediately began shooting as they backed up toward Daniel and Vala to cover them.

"Mitchell, we need to get out of here!" Sam screamed.

"Can you still run, Jackson?!" Mitchell yelled behind him. He got no response. "Dammit, Jacks… What in the Hell are you two doin'?" Sam stole a glance back to see what he was yelling about. Daniel had grabbed Vala's head with both hands. He was kissing her, and very, very passionately. There was no mistaking that this was all Daniel right now.

Suddenly, the enemy fire stopped. Cameron and Sam swung their weapons around in shock. The villagers slowly began to retreat. Face fully upturned in confusion, Mitchell turned around and stared at Daniel and Vala. Hands still on her face, he opened one eye, then another. He broke the kiss and looked around. "It worked!" He grinned.

"What worked! Your tongue!?" Vala interrupted Daniel before he could retort. She jumped on him and began kissing him madly. Daniel cupped her bottom in his hands and gladly let her tongue into his mouth. "What in my Granma's name is goin' on here!!"

Carter began laughing hysterically. Cam looked at her like she was crazy. "What!?" She continued to double over in laughter. "Would someone please tell me what is goin' on!?" Teal'c ran up to the scene and observed his teammates. He began to laugh at Mitchell's incredulous look.

A stray villager screamed and began to rush at Sam. Teal'c knocked him out with an elbow to the chin. Sam and Teal'c looked at the unconscious fellow and began laughing harder. They wrapped their arms around each other and headed toward the gate.

The lip-lock finally ended. Vala jumped down from her perch on Daniel and held his hand all the way back to the gate. Mitchell unwillingly took their six, constantly turning around to look at his surroundings, wondering what the hell was in the air here.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neither Mitchell nor Dr. Weir could believe it, though Daniel had explained it clearly. The villagers set Teyla and Vala free to see if their claims were true. No one went after Teyla during the fight because John had so obviously claimed her as soon as he arrived. When Daniel finally displayed public affection for Vala, the villagers gave up. It must have been strict moral code for them to not covet thy neighbor's wife.

Once finished with his explanation, Daniel sat back in his briefing room chair and swung an arm around Vala's shoulders. A satisfied look rested on his face. Vala simply beamed. Both Teal'c and Sam smiled toward them. Sheppard pretended to yawn and slid his arm around Teyla, copying Jackson. Rodney muttered an "oh please" and Ronon, as usual, grunted. Cameron saw these unusual displays of affection and turned to Dr. Weir for help. She gave him a half-smile and shrugged.

The men of Atlantis finally backed off. Ronon made sure to spread word that Vala was definitely off limits now. Anyone who so much as gazed at her the wrong way would be risking court martial, per Colonels Sheppard and Mitchell, and of course, Dr. Jackson.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well, thanks for reading. And to all of those who reviewed, BIG THANKS! I appreciated everyone's comments and support. Don't forget to check out the Epilogue…


	6. Epilogue

**Story**: The Ultimate Prize

**Epilogue**

SG-1 passed through the gate, coming home to Stargate Command. "Welcome home, SG-1," Landry said through the microphone. He and Walter smiled down at them. Landry disappeared from view and soon met them in the gate room. "Tell me you came back with something of interest," he said, eyeing Daniel and Vala's hands clasped together.

Mitchell cleared his throat. "Yessir, we certainly did. Though I don't quite think it's what you were expecting," he responded, nodding his head toward the happy couple behind him.

"If you're talking about Dr. Jackson and Vala's relationship, don't bother telling me. I know all about it."

SG-1's mouths hung open.

"They're called security cameras," the General added.

"Oops," Daniel and Vala said together.

"You knew, sir?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, Colonel, all along. I believe Teal'c knew too, didn't you Teal'c?"

The Jaffa inclined his head. "I had a suspicion, GeneralLandry."

Mitchell was shocked. "And you didn't say anything, big guy? Wait a minute, you even pretended that everything was fine!" A small smile crept across Teal'c's face. "Carter. Please tell me you didn't know."

She held up her hands in defense. "I didn't know until we got to Atlantis."

"You _knew_ when we got there!? That was three weeks ago! And nobody bothered to tell me?"

General Landry was amused. "I was waiting to see how long it would take you to put the pieces together. It's important for the team leader to know what's happening with his team. Apparently, you're clueless, Colonel. I'll be sure to put that in your next evaluation." The General actually grinned as he turned to leave.

Mitchell clenched his teeth. "Yes, sir."

Daniel and Vala, relieved that the General was actually allowing their relationship to go on, left the gate room hand in hand. Sam chuckled and followed them out. Teal'c slapped Mitchell on the back as he, too, turned to leave. Mitchell just stood there, dumbfounded as ever. "Holy trenches of harpooned seamonkeys."

"What did you say, sir?" Walter asked through the microphone. Mitchell looked up at him blankly.

"Nothing."


End file.
